Feel The Beat
by J-Twice
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoonng bersahabat sejak dulu. Di saat Jaejoong baru saja mengakui perasaannya terhadap Yunho. Yunho malah meminta bantuannya untuk dekat dengan Tifanny. /YUNJAE/ YAOI/ Tenang, ini bukan Hurt atau angst kok. Hanya sedikit Fluffy


Duk. Duk. Duk

Suara pantulan bola basket menggema memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Tampak dua orang _namja_ tengah asyik bermain basket. Konsentrasi mereka terserap pada bola basket yang kini tengah di _drabble_ _namja_ berperawakan jangkung yang tengah dihadang oleh _namja_ berperawakan lebih pendek di depannya.

"Kau yakin bisa menang _hyung_?" tanya si jangkung tanpa mengurangi ritme _dribble_-lan nya.

"Liat saja nanti." ucap si pendek, menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

Tanpa aba-aba si jangkung berbelok ke kiri menembus pertahanan si pendek dan melompat, mengarahkan bolanya pada ring.

Bola itu jatuh tepat melalui lingkaran sempurna ring tersebut.

"_YOSH! SEE? I WIN! AAHAHAHAAHAAHA_" _namja_ jangkung itu tertawa puas.

"_Well!_ Kali ini kau hanya beruntung." ucap si pendek berjalan membelakanginya. Ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dan melemparkannya ke arah si jangkung. Dengan sigap si jangkung menangkapnya dan langsung meneguknya.

"Lalu apa hadiahku?" tanya si jangkung seraya menutup kembali botol mineralnya.

"_What do you want?" _

Si jangkung menggendikkan bahunya. "_Molla!_ Aku tidak sedang menginginkan apapun." ucapnya menghampiri _namja_ pendek yang kini tengah duduk di bangku penonton.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke _Pub_?"

Si jangkung terkekeh pelan. "_Hyung!_ Kau tidak kapok juga? Bagaimana jika kali ini _dia_ mengambil motor kesayanganmu itu?"

"Ashhhh~ benar juga. Jangan sampai si _tua bangka itu _mengambil motorku lagi."

Si jangkung tersenyum melihat tingkah _namja_ pendek yang terpaut setahun di atasnya itu. Ia merangkul pundak _namja_ pendek itu.

"Inilah resiko menjadi anak tunggal KIM JONGHYUN. Makanya namamu itu ubah saja menjadi JUNG JAEJOONG. Aahahhahaha" _namja_ jangkung itu tertawa keras mendengar gurauannya sendiri.

_Namja_ pendek bernama Jaejoong itu memutar bola matanya. "_Not funny!_ YUNHO." Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Santai lah _hyung_. Kita memiliki nasib yang sama. Jalani saja." Sahut Yunho seraya mengusak rambut Jaejoong. Membuat _namja_ berambut coklat itu dengan cepat menepis tangan Yunho. Yunho terkesiap, merasa aneh dengan tingkah Jaejoong barusan.

"Y-ya. Aku ini _hyung_ mu." Ucap Jaejoong membenahi rambutnya, hanya ingin menutupi kegugupannya.

"Sejak kapan ada batasan umur diantara kita?" kening Yunho berkerut.

"Sejak sekarang. Sudahlah. Aku ingin pulang. Badanku sudah gatal." Ucap Jaejoong berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yunho.

"Hey. _Hyung changkaman!_" Yunho bergegas menyusul Jaejoong.

**:.: YUNJAE :.:**

**Eun Blingbling**

"Huh? Apa itu tadi? Ke-kenapa aku bisa segugup itu di hadapannya?" Jaejoong berdialog sendiri. Ia menatap aneh wajahnya yang kini tengah berdiri di depan cermin seukuran dirinya.

Tangannya menggapai dada sebelah kanannya. Aneh. Ia merasakan detakan jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang saat bersama Yunho tadi. Keningnya berkerut.

"Hey. Berfikir apa kau Jaejoong? Kau tidak sedang berfikir kalau kau..." Ucapnya seakan berbicara dengan bayangan dirinya di cermin.

"Ahahahhahaha... kau gila. Hey. Dengar. Dia adalah Yunho. Sahabatmu. Hey. Sadarlah." Ucapnya lagi, ia menampar pipi kirinya dan tentu saja AW. Ia merasa sakit dan BODOH.

Ia memijat dahinya dan berjalan mondar mandir di depan cermin.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Aku. Aku tidak mungkin. Suk- egh!" kini tangannya berpindah ke pinggangnya.

"Mu-mungkin ini hanya sebuah penyakit?" ucapnya lebih ke arah bertanya kepada seseorang.

"Yah. Mungkin sebuah penyakit." Ucapnya lagi menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar barusan.

Langkahnya berhenti ketika indra dengarnya menangkap bunyi ponselnya yang berdering nyaring.

"Yunho" desisnya ketika melihat layar flip ponselnya.

Lama ia mendiamkan ponselnya, hingga dering itu tak terdengar lagi.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" tanyanya seakan lupa apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ke-kenapa aku memegang ponsel? Dan. hey? Kenapa telepon dari Yunho tak kujawab?" ia memulai mono dialognya.

Ponselnya berdering kembali. Segera ia menekan tombol hijau pada _keypad_ ponselnya.

"_Yobosey?_" ucapnya mencoba sedatar mungkin. 'Kenapa harus sedatar ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hyung!_ Bisakah kau kerumahku?"_

"Eoh? Untuk apa?"

"_Datang saja. _Ppalli!_ Penting."_

"Ehm. Baiklah."

Pip. Ia menutup flip ponselnya.

"Ap-apa suaraku terlalu datar?"

"Kurasa tidak. Tidak ada respon yang aneh darinya."

**:.: YUNJAE :.:**

**Eun Blingbling**

Jaejoong menekan gelisah bel rumah Yunho.

'Hal penting? Apa?' pikirnya.

Pintu terbuka tampak kepala Yunho tersembul dari balik pintu. Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun Yunho langsung menyeret Jaejoong masuk, dan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hey. Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho tak menggubris pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia sibuk mencari sesuatu, matanya mengedar keluar jendela.

Kening Jaejoong berkerut, merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Yunho yang terbilang tak biasa baginya.

"Hey. Ada apa sih? Jika tidak ada perlu. Aku pulang." Ancam Jaejoong, kakinya mulai selangkah meninggalkan Yunho.

"Ah! Itu dia." gumam Yunho. Membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya, penasaran akan apa yang dilihat Yunho hingga _namja_ itu tak memperdulikannya.

"_Hyung_. Kemari." Titah Yunho membuat Jaejoong melangkah mendekatinya.

Jaejoong mengikuti tindak-tanduk Yunho, mengedarkan pandangan keluar jendela.

'Ada apa sih?' batin Jaejoong penasaran.

"Lihat _yeoja_ yang di sana itu." Yunho menunjuk seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah menyiram tanaman di depan rumahnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Bukankah dia cantik?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkesiap. Ia kaget, tentu saja. Karna selama ini Yunho terkenal dingin dan jarang memuji seorang _yeoja_, bahkan seingatnya baru kali ini ia mendengar Yunho memuji seorang _yeoja_.

Ia memperhatikan sosok _yeoja_ itu. Memang, _yeoja_ itu memiliki wajah yang cantik, kulit yang bagus dan rambut yang indah. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik bukankah sangat cocok dengan tipe ideal Jaejoong.

'Benar-benar tipeku. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak tertarik sama sekali?' batinnya.

"Hey._ Hyung!_" Yunho menepuk pundak Jaejoong.

"Eh. _Mwo?_"

"Bagaimana? Bukankah dia cantik?"

"Eh? Yah. Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya. Entah kenapa saat mengucapkannya ia berharap Yunho menjawabnya dengan kata 'tidak'.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak lihat dia itu tipeku." Jawab Yunho membuat Jaejoong tercekat.

'_Great!_ Kenapa aku berfikir ia tidak akan tertarik. Bodoh.' batinnya lagi.

"_Hyung!_ Bagaimana jika kau membantuku mendapatkannya?" ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong membeku.

'Perasaan apa ini? Ke-kenapa aku merasa tidak suka Yunho tertarik dengan _yeoja_ itu. Ap-apa mungkin aku benar-benar menyukai Yunho? _OH-MY-GOD!_ Ini buruk.'

"_Hyung!_" Yunho menepuk pundak Jaejoong. Kesal menunggu jawaban Jaejoong yang tak kunjung keluar dari bibir _cherry_ itu.

"_M-mwo?_"

"Kau akan membantuku kan?"

"Te-tentu saja. Kitakan teman." Ucapnya menepuk bahu Yunho.

'Cih? Teman? Kenapa aku menyanggupinya? Aishh. Kenapa aku tidak berkata malas atau berusaha saja sendiri. _Aigo~ pabo _Jaejoong.' Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

**:.: YUNJAE :.:**

**Eun Blingbling**

Ngiiikkkk~ ngiiikkk~

Suara decitan itu terdengar kala Jaejoong menggerakkan ayunan yang tengah ia mainkan. Ia menatap ujung sepatunya yang kotor karna pasir tempatnya berpijak.

Ia segera menggerakkan kakinya ketika ayunannya berhenti. Matanya terpejam, merasakan hempasan lembut angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Hampir 30 menit berlalu, dan ia hanya mengisinya dengan berdiam diri, memejamkan matanya dan menggerakkan kakinya ketika ayunannya berhenti.

Nggiiiikkk~ ngggiiiiikkk~

Ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah si pemilik kaki yang tengah berayun-ayun di sampingnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Jaejoong, ia menatap lurus ke depan.

_Yeoja_ di sampingnya hanya bergumam, sepertinya enggan untuk menjawab.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya _yeoja_ itu setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apakah aku akan datang padamu hanya jika aku mendapat masalah?"

"Sudahlah _oppa!_ Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi."

"_Ne~ ne~_" Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apa masalah yang sedang kualami. Haaahhh~ entahlah~ aku. Aku sangat bingung." Ucapnya menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap cerahnya langit saat ini.

_Yeoja_ disampingnya tidak merespon, hanya mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

"Kau pasti tahu semuanya Eun hee." Jaejoong berucap sembari menatap_ yeoja_ di sampingnya.

"Em?"_ yeoja_ bernama Eun hee itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap mata besar Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin kau yang bercerita _oppa!_ Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama." Ucap Eun hee tersenyum.

Jaejoong membalas senyum Eun hee. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat senyum manis itu lagi.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. "Aku memiliki seorang sahabat. Namanya Yunho. Jung Yunho. Seseorang yang sangat menyukai basket. Sangat membenci kekalahan. Memiliki tubuh tinggi dan wajah tampan. Dia adalah orang yang pertama kali menjadi sahabatku. Seseorang yang bernasib sama sepertiku. Menjadi pewaris tunggal pengusaha terkenal."

"Dia sempurna." Tanggap Eun hee.

"Kau lebih sempurna. Eun~" Jaejoong mengusap puncak kepala Eun hee.

"Lalu?" tanya Eun hee meminta Jaejoong melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika berada di dekatnya. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang memukul-mukul jantungku. Dan ketika mendengarnya tertarik pada seorang _yeoja_. Di sini rasanya sesak." Ucap Jaejoong meraih dada kanannya.

"Kau sadar perasaan apa itu _oppa_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tapi aku menolaknya. Aku tidak ingin perasaan ini ada."

"_Wae?_"

"Aku tidak ingin melanggar janjiku padamu."

Eun hee tersenyum. "Janji kalau kau akan selalu mencintaiku selamanya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Selama kau mencintaiku. Aku akan menerima jika kau menyukai Yunho."

"Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Tentu saja aku cemburu. _Yeoja_ mana yang tidak cemburu melihat _namja chingu_nya menyukai orang lain?" ucap Eun hee memukul bahu Jaejoong. Membuat _namja_ itu terkekeh.

"Aku merindukan rajukan mu itu Eun." Ucap Jaejoong mencubit pipi Eun hee.

"Kenapa kau sekarang susah untuk ditemui?" tanya Jaejoong membuat Eun hee menatapnya serius.

"_Oppa!_ Aku tak ingin kau terlalu terjerumus dalam alam imajinasimu. Sadarlah _oppa!_ Alam kita berbeda. Kau nyata dan aku hanya ilusi. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu memikirkan masa lalu. Kau punya masa depan _oppa!_"

"_Ne! Ne! Ne!_ Ucapanmu sama persis dengan yang dikatakan psikolog ku. Tapi aku tidak akan melupakanmu Eun. Hanya kau yang memiliki hatiku."

"Tidak oppa. Sekarang sudah ada orang lain yang juga memiliki hatimu. Aku yakin Yunho akan menjagamu jauh lebih baik dari pada aku. Percayalah." Ucap Eun hee tersenyum.

"Begitukah?"

"_Ne!_ Sudah lah _oppa!_ Sekarang aku harus pergi. Tuhan akan marah padaku jika terlalu lama meninggalkan surga. Jaga dirimu. Makan dan tidurlah yang cukup. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu dari sana."

"_Saranghae!_"

"_Nado!_"

**:.: YUNJAE :.:**

**Eun Blingbling**

Jaejoong membuka matanya. Kembali menikmati musik yang ia dengar dari ipod-nya setelah beberapa lama terhanyut dalam alam imajinasinya.

"Benarkah kau mengharapkanku membiarkan rasa ini ada Eun hee?" gumam Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya kembali memejamkan matanya dan menikmati musik yang kini mulai berganti ritme.

"_Hyung!_" seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"_Wae?_" tanya Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku mencarimu."

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang mendengarkan musik?"

Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya.

" Aku tadi bertemu dengan Eun hee."

"_M-mwo? Hyung!_ Kau melakukannya lagi? Sebaiknya ku telepon psikologmu." Panik Yunho segera meraih ponselnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin menemuinya sesekali. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin melupakannya. Lagipula _Mr._ Lee (psikolog) memperbolehkanku menemuinya sesekali."

"Ah. _Arraseo!_"

Yunho terdiam, begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Oh ya _hyung!_ Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang _yeoja_ kemarin."

Deg. Ucapan Yunho barusan membuat Jaejoong terhenyak.

Kenapa ia harus membahas _yeoja_ itu?

"_Geure?_" tanya Jaejoong mencoba menetralisir ekspresinya. Jujur ia tidak suka topik ini.

"Em. Namanya Hwang Tiffani. _Hobae_ kita."

"_Jinja? Hobae_ kita?"

Yunho mengangguk semangat. "Ini akan mempermudahku untuk mendekatinya."

"Eh. Benar." Ucap Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk.

Kenapa harus seorang _hobae_?

"Oh ya _hyung!_ Menurutmu bagaimana cara tercepat untuk mendekatinya?"

"Eoh? Cara tercepat? Apa kau begitu menginginkannya?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

Ia sangat berharap Yunho akan berkata **TIDAK**.

"Tentu saja. Dia_ yeoja_ idamanku hyung." Jawab Yunho membuat Jaejoong tercekat.

"Ba-bagaimana jika ia sudah memiliki _namja chingu?_" tanya Jaejoong mencoba mematahkan semangat Yunho. Dalam hati Jaejoong sangat berharap _yeoja_ itu telah dimiliki seseorang.

"Beruntungnya aku karna sekarang ia _single_ hyung." Ucap Yunho dengan mata berbinar.

Ugh. Pukulan telak bagi Jaejoong. Baru saja ia mengakui perasaan sukanya pada Yunho, tetapi cobaan sudah menerpanya di permulaan bahkan sebelum Jaejoong berusaha untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yunho.

"_Hyung!_ Berikan aku ide untuk mendekatinya." Ucap Yunho menyenggol lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong enggan menatap Yunho. Ia merasa kesal, bahkan **SANGAT **kesal.

"_Molla_. Kau pikir saja sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong cuek dan meninggalkan Yunho.

"Ke-kenapa begitu? _Hyung! HYUNG!_" teriak Yunho mengejar langkah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menggubrisnya, ia menambahkan volume ipodnya hingga ia tak mendengar suara apapun selain alunan musik. Sedangkan Yunho masih berkomat-kamit bicara padanya.

**:.: YUNJAE :.:**

**Eun Blingbling**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Yunho mengejar _yeoja_ bernama lengkap Hwang Tiffani itu. Hampir setiap hari ia membicarakan _yeoja_ itu pada Jaejoong, bahkan setiap ia bertemu Jaejoong, topik tentang Tiffani selalu terdengar. Entah itu tentang pendekatannya yang tiap hari selalu mengalami peningkatan, hingga semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Tiffani. Yunho bagai seorang _namja_ yang tengah di _mabuk cinta_ dan itu membuat Jaejoong **MUAK. **

Bukan hanya karna perasaan cemburu yang semakin membabi buta, tetapi juga rasa terganggu karna hampir setiap malam Yunho meneleponnya hanya untuk membicarakan seorang Hwang Tiffani, siapa lagi? Dan itu membuatnya harus mengalami insomnia tingkat akut.

Dan hari ini adalah puncaknya. Yah~ puncak ke-stress-an yang ia alami. Walaupun kondisinya tidak seburuk ketika ia kehilangan Eun hee, tapi tetap saja jika ini berlangsung secara terus-menerus, tidak dipungkiri ia akan segera menjadi bagian dari pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

Ia membanting ponselnya yang sedari tadi berdering. Yang benar saja, ini jam 3 pagi dan Yunho sudah menganggunya dengan obrolan yang pasti mengenai Tiffani. Tidak taukah Yunho bahwa apa yang ia lakukan itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Jaejoong?

Jaejoong kembali menarik selimutnya, menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya memburu. KESAL, CEMBURU, GALAU, GELISAH. Semua bercampur aduk. Ia sangat berharap semua ini akan berakhir.

**:.: YUNJAE :.:**

**Eun Blingbling**

Pukul 06.00 pagi dan Jaejoong belum tertidur sama sekali sejak pukul 03.00 tadi. Matanya menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya tentu saja dipenuhi dengan satu orang, YUNHO. Ini begitu menyakitkan, mengingat Yunho begitu antusias mendekati _yeoja_ itu, tersenyum ketika menceritakan semua hal mengenai _yeoja_ itu, bahkan ia selalu tersenyum akhir-akhir ini.

"Yunho, kau berubah. Perubahanmu memang positif. Tapi yang membuatku sedih adalah orang yang membuatmu berubah itu bukan aku. Tapi _yeoja_ itu._ Yeoja_ yang sangat kau sukai bahkan aku yakin kau sangat mencintainya. Hhhh~" Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia sakit, sakit ketika mengingat Yunho yang kini telah berubah. Yunho yang sekarang selalu menebar senyum pada semua orang, Yunho yang sekarang selalu menyapa semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya, dan Yunho yang sekarang selalu sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan dengan teman-teman barunya, bahkan ia sekarang memiliki fans.

"Ugh. Aku ingin Yunhoku kembali. Kembali seperti dulu. Yunho yang selalu melihatku. Yunho yang selalu ada untukku. Hhhh~" dan ucapannya barusan membuat bulir-bulir air itu keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

'Cengeng.' Batinnya.

Hey. Ia terkenal dengan _namja_ cuek dan _naughty_ di sekolahnya. Apa kata mereka jika mendapati si _Mr. Naughty_ menangis hanya karna seorang Yunho?

Bahkan saat Eun hee dimakamkan, air mata itu tak kunjung keluar. Mungkin saat itu ia terlalu _shock_, ia hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong dan sehari kemudian ia mulai terjerumus di dalam alam imajinasinya. Alam imajinasi buatannya yang mengurungnya selama beberapa bulan sampai saat dimana Yunho datang dan menyadarkannya bahwa semuanya adalah ilusi.

Tok. Tok. Tok

Suara itu mengejutkannya, dengan segera ia menghapus air matanya.

"Tuan. Anda sudah bangun?" tanya _Mr._ Kang dari luar sana. _Mr_. Kang adalah ketua pelayan di rumahnya.

"_Ne!_" sahut Jaejoong malas.

"Tuan diminta untuk bersiap. _Aboji_ tuan sedang menunggu di ruang makan."

"_Ne!_"

"Ugh. Untuk apa si tua bangka itu menemuiku." Gumamnya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

**:.: YUNJAE :.:**

**Eun Blingbling**

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya _Mr_. Kim memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi melanda acara _breakfast_-nya dengan anak semata wayangnya.

"Yeah~" ucap Jaejoong singkat.

"_Appa_ akan ke jepang untuk membuka cabang baru di sana. Jadi bisakah kau _handle _perusahaan disini?" tanya _Mr_. Kim membuat kening Jaejoong berkerut.

"_Appa!_ Kau tidak ingat anakmu ini masih berstatus pelajar SMA? Dan aku belum tahu cara berbisnis."

"Masalah sekolahmu bisa diurus. Lagi pula kau ujian akhir, tahun depan bukan? Ini hanya untuk beberapa bulan saja. _Appa_ sudah menyiapkan seorang asisten untukmu. Ia akan memberitahumu tentang apa-apa saja yang harus kau kerjakan."

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak.

'Mungkin ini cara yang tepat untuk membuatku melupakan Yunho. Yah~'

"Baiklah." Ucap Jaejoong membuat _Mr_. Kim tersentak.

"_M-mwo?_" tanya _Mr_. Kim tak percaya. Tentu saja ia terkejut, seorang _Kim Jaejoong_ yang selalu menolak perintahnya, menerimanya dengan cepat, terlebih ini masalah perusahaan.

"Kenapa? _Appa_ tidak serius dengan pembicaraan tadi?"

"Eh? Tentu saja _appa_ serius."

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa mulai? Besok?"

"Eh? Yah~ kau bisa mulai besok. Tapi apa yang membuatmu dengan cepat menerima permintaan _appa_?"

"Aku rasa, aku sudah harus bersikap dewasa. Aku tidak ingin membuat _appa_ kecewa lagi." ucap Jaejoong manis.

_Mr_. Kim tersenyum bangga. Akhirnya, sikap inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari Jaejoong. Ia sempat merasa ragu bahwa Jaejoong akan berubah, mengingat Jaejoong tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang dari seorang _eomma_.

"Berusahalah." Ucap _Mr_. Kim tersenyum.

**:.: YUNJAE :.:**

**Eun Blingbling**

"Huft~ kenapa aku jadi _nervous_?" gumam Jaejoong membenahi dasinya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja sebagai presedir sementara di perusahaan _appa_nya dan hari ini juga ia akan mengikuti upacara mengangkatan dirinya.

"Anda sudah siap tuan?" tanya _Mr._ Kang.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Oh ya. Ini saya menemukan ini di kamar tuan. Apa perlu saya perbaiki?" tanya _Mr_. Kang seraya menunjukkan ponsel Jaejoong yang rusak.

"Tidak perlu. Aku butuh yang baru. Itu buang saja." Ucap Jaejoong berlalu.

"Bagaimana dengan _SIM card_nya?"

Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat. "Buang saja."

"Oh ya _Mr_. Kang."

"_Ye!_ Tuan."

"Jika Yunho mencariku. Katakan aku sedang ke jepang."

"_Ye!_ Tuan."

**:.: YUNJAE :.:**

**Eun Blingbling**

'_Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk atau berada diluar jangkauan! Mo-'_

"Arrggggggg!"

Bugh. Yunho membanting ponselnya ke ranjang.

Tangan kanannya memijat dahinya dan tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang.

"Dimana dia? Kenapa nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi?" gumamnya frustasi.

Sudah hampir seminggu ia tidak mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong. Ia telah mencarinya ke segala tempat yang biasa Jaejoong kunjungi, tapi tidak untuk satu tempat. Rumahnya. Ia terlalu takut untuk datang ke rumahnya. Bukan. Bukan takut karna dia akan diusir, tapi ia takut akan bertemu dengan _Mr_. Kim.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanyanya mulai bermono dialog.

"Mungkin ia tersesat di suatu hutan? Atau ia diculik oleh pesaing bisnis _Mr_. Kim?"

"Tapi, tidak mungkin. Seandainya itu terjadi. Pasti saat ini semua _headline_ di surat kabar sudah memuat tentang kabar menghilangnya dirinya."

"Atau mungkin ia sedang berlibur di suatu tempat?"

"Tapi kenapa nomornya tidak aktif? Dan kenapa dia tidak mengajakku?"

"Arrgggggg! Semua ini membuatku gila." Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"_Hyung_~ sedang apa kau dan dimana?"

**:.: YUNJAE :.:**

**Eun Blingbling**

'T_uan Jaejoong sedang ke jepang! Mungkin akan lama disana.'_

Ucapan pelayan Jaejoong mulai terngiang di telinganya.

'Heh? Ke jepang? Bahkan ia tidak memberitahuku.'

Yunho tersenyum kecut.

Tep. Seseorang tengah menutup matanya dan ia tahu pasti siapa orang dibalik itu.

"Tiffani. Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda." Ucap Yunho membuat Tiffani melepaskan tangannya dari mata Yunho dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa _oppa?_ Kau sepertinya sedang ada masalah?"

"_Ani. Gwanchana._"

"_Aigoo~ _Aku tau dirimu _oppa!_ Kau tidak mungkin membohongiku. _Ppali! Malebhwa!_"

"Hhh~ aku tau dimana Jaejoong _hyung_ berada."

"Eoh? _Jinja? Oeddiga?_"

"Jepang. Ia bahkan tidak memberitahuku jika ia akan k esana." Ucap Yunho tersenyum miris.

"Untuk apa ia ke sana?"

"_Molla!_ Yang pasti ia akan lama di sana." Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Aku yakin dia akan kembali _oppa!_ Tenang saja." Ucap Tiffani menepuk bahu Yunho, mencoba menyemangati _namja_ bermata musang itu.

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku merasa jika dia tengah menjauhiku."

"Eh? _Wae?_ Kenapa dia harus menjauhimu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin~ karna aku berusaha mendekatimu." Ucap Yunho menoleh k earah Tiffani.

Mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan, Tiffani tertawa keras.

"Ya. Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Tiffani menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap manik mata Yunho. "Bukankah ini bagus?"

"Eh?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti maksud ucapan Tiffani.

"Coba pikirkan. Dia menjauhimu karna melihatmu mendekatiku. Bukankah ini artinya kalau dia..." Tiffani sengaja memotong ucapannya, ingin membuat Yunho mengetahui kata selanjutnya.

Yunho membulatkan matanya. "Cemburu?" ucapnya membuat Tiffani mengangguk senang.

"Yaaay~ bukankah ini bagus? Cintamu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan _oppa!_" ucap Tiffani girang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho tak percaya.

Tiffani mengangguk. "Tidak diragukan lagi. Dia pasti menyukaimu _oppa!_ Percayalah padaku."

Senyum Yunho terkembang. Kenapa ia tidak memikirkan hal ini?

Ia tertawa. Senang. Senang mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong juga menyukainya.

Awalnya ia mendekati Tiffani hanya untuk membuatnya melupakan rasa sukanya terhadap Jaejoong tapi ia tidak menyangka jika hal itu malah membuat Jaejoong cemburu dan membuatnya mengetahui perasaan Jaejoong terhadapnya.

"_Oppa!_ Kau harus segera menemuinya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Akh. Akhirnya. Aku tidak perlu mendengar curhatanmu yang menyedihkan itu lagi." uUcap Tiffani senang.

"_Gomawo_. Semua ini berkat kau." Ucap Yunho memeluk Tiffani.

"_Ne!_ Sudahlah _oppa!_ Aku akan mati jika yang kita lakukan ini terlihat Kyung Soo."

"_Ne! Ne!_" ucap Yunho mengacak rambut Tiffani, membuat _yeoja_ itu melotot marah.

**:.: YUNJAE :.:**

**Eun Blingbling**

Sudah satu bulan semenjak Yunho mengetahui perasaan Jaejoong. Dan sampai saat ini pun Yunho masih belum bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Ia telah mencarinya kesemua tempat. Bahkan ia mengelilingi Jepang untuk mencarinya, tapi hasilnya nihil. _Mr_. Kang selaku kepala pelayan di rumah Jaejoong enggan untuk memberitahukan keberadaan Jaejoong sebenarnya. Dan itu semua cukup untuk membuat Yunho merasakan frustasi akut. Frustasi karna merindukan seorang _Kim Jaejoong_.

"Arrggggggggg." Ia segera membanting ponselnya. Terlalu kesal, karna lagi-lagi nomor Jaejoong tidak aktif. Hampir setiap hari Yunho menghubungi nomor Jaejoong, tapi tak satupun teleponnya yang diangkat. Jangankan diangkat, nomor ponselnya saja tidak aktif.

"apakah ia secemburu itu? Hingga menghilang tanpa jejak HUH?" ucapnya kesal.

Brukkk! ia terduduk. Beban mental membuat fisiknya memburuk. Tidak nafsu makan dan kurang tidur. Ia memejamkan matanya. Sungguh ia merindukan _namja_ itu. Senyumannya, tawanya, matanya dan suaranya yang terdengar merdu di telinga Yunho.

"Ini kah yang kau mau? Membuatku gila karna merindukanmu? Sebenarnya kau dimana?"

**:.: YUNJAE :.:**

**Eun Blingbling**

"Tuan. Yunho kemari tadi siang."

"Lalu?"

"Ia menanyakan keberadaan tuan."

"Kau memberitahunya?"

"_Animnida!_ Saya memberitahunya sesuai dengan yang tuan perintahkan."

"Bagus. Sekarang kau boleh keluar."

"Tuan. Saran saya. Tuan temui dia walau hanya sekali. Ia... terlihat buruk tuan."

"Kurasa tidak perlu."

_Mr_. Kang mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar.

Jaejoong menghentikan tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat _mouse_.

"Terlihat buruk? Apakah Tiffani tidak mengurusnya dengan baik?" gumamnya memutar kursinya menghadap halaman luas rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau masih mencariku? Bukankah sudah ada Tiffani yang akan menemani hari-harimu?"

Ia menghela nafas berat. Kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Eun hee ah~ apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku benar-benar merindukannya."

**:.: YUNJAE :.:**

**Eun Blingbling**

Drrrtttt...ddddrrrtttt...

"_Yoboseyo_?" Yunho mengangkat telfonnya malas.

"Ne. _Aboji_ ada apa?"

"Eoh? _Sireo!_"

"Arrggggg..._ jeongmal!_ Aku tidak akan-"

Tut. Tut. Tut.

"Aishhh. Tua bangka ini."

**:.: YUNJAE :.:**

**Eun Blingbling**

"Tuan kita telah sampai." Ucap _Mr_. Jang seketaris _Mr_. Jung - _Aboji_ Yunho.

"Aishhh. Sebaiknya kau saja yang hadiri. Aku akan pulang. Aku tidak suka acara resmi seperti ini." Sahut Yunho enggan untuk turun dari mobilnya.

"_Animnida!_ Tuan harus menghadiri ini. Jangan khawatir tuan. Di acara ini pasti banyak eksekutif muda seperti tuan." Ucap _Mr_. Jang meyakinkan.

" Ck. Jika bukan karna motor baru yang di janjikan _aboji!_ Aku tidak akan datang ke acara seperti ini." Gerutu Yunho. Terpaksa ia turun dari mobil dan memasuki gedung putih tempat acara berlangsung.

"Hahhh~ memang acara apa sih ini? Egh. Dan dasi ini membuatku susah bernafas." Gumam Yunho seraya mengendurkan dasinya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, tampak beberapa orang tengah berdansa di tengah-tengah ruangan dan alunan musik klasik menyambutnya ketika memasuki gedung bergaya eropa ini.

Ia segera mencari tempat hidangan makanan.

"Acara sebesar ini. Pasti menyediakan makanan yang banyak juga. Hehehe."

Ia segera memilih hindangan yang ada. Hampir saja air liurnya menetes menatap berbagai macam makanan tengah hadir di hadapannya.

"_**Ladies and gentleman!**__ Mari kita sambut! Presedir kita KIM JAEJOONG!" _

Layaknya sebuah kode. Mendengar nama Jaejoong, tubuh Yunho refleks mencari sosok itu. Sosok yang selama ini ia cari dan ia rindukan.

'Benarkah dia ada di sini?' hanya kata itu yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

Ia menatap lekat sosok _namja_ yang tengah menaiki panggung .

Dia... benar. Itu dia. _Kim Jaejoong_.

"_**Gamsahamnida**__ kepada para tamu undangan yang menyempatkan diri hadir dalam acara ini!"_

Benar. Ini. Ini suaranya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kepada semua undangan. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari ada seorang Jung Yunho diantara kerumunan itu yang tengah menatapnya lekat.

Kaki Yunho selangkah maju, tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya.

Tidak. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Di sini banyak orang, terlebih Jaejoong sebagai penyelenggara acara. Ia tidak ingin merusak acaranya.

"Padahal sudah sedekat ini. Tapi kenapa sulit untuk menjangkaumu." Gumam Yunho, tetap menatap lekat tubuh Jaejoong yang kini tengah menuruni panggung. Yunho segera menggerakkan kakinya. Ia menerobos kerumunan yang ada.

Kini tinggal selangkah lagi. Jaejoong berdiri membelakanginya dan tengah sibuk berbincang dengan tamu undangannya.

Glup. Ia memberanikan dirinya melangkah mendekati Jaejoong dan,

Pluk. Ia menepuk pundak _namja_ itu.

Namja cantik itu menoleh. Yunho bisa melihat dari mata Jaejoong jika _namja_ itu terkejut akan kehadirannya, tapi dengan cepat Jaejoong mengendalikan dirinya dan berbincang sebentar dengan tamunya kemudian menyuruh Yunho mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanyaJ aejoong ketika mereka sudah berada di luar gedung.

Yunho diam, masih tak percaya jika _namja_ di depannya adalah Jaejoong.

"Jika tidak ada yang kau bicarakan. Aku akan pergi." Ucap Jaejoong bergerak meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho segera menahan lengan Jaejoong dan menariknya hinggaJaejoong jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Yu-Yunho." Desis Jaejoong.

"_Bogoshipo!_ Hhhh~ _na neomuuuu~ bogoshipo!_" ucap Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jaejoong diam, bingung harus berbuat apa. Di sisi lain ia senang karna Yunho juga merindukan dirinya, tapi di sisi lain ia juga tahu bahwa ini hanya pelukan persahabatan, tak lebih.

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menikmati saat ini, saat-saat yang mungkin tidak akan ia rasakan dikemudian hari.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau menghilang? Dan ponselmu kenapa tidak aktif eoh?" tanya Yunho beruntun. Memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Hanya saja sekarang aku sedang sibuk menjalankan bisnis _appa_." Ucap Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum. Yunho ikut tersenyum. Sungguh ia begitu merindukan senyuman itu.

"Sudahlah Yunho. Lain kali kita bicara lagi. Ada acara penting yang harus kulakukan."

"Apa? Acara penting?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Acara pertunanganku."

Yunho membulatkan matanya.

"A-APA? ACARA PERTUNANGAN?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"_Ne!_ Kau harus memberikanku selamat." Ucap Jaejoong mengulas tersenyum.

"Kau- bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia _yeoja_ yang dijodohkan denganku. Kami sudah sebulan ini berpacaran dan kurasa dia _yeoja_ yang baik. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menikahinya." Ucap Jaejoong kembali tersenyum.

"TIDAK. KAU TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKANNYA." Teriak Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersentak.

Yunho segera menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menyeretnya menjauhi gedung.

"HEY. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN YUNHO. LEP-LEPASNKAN AKU." Teriak Jaejoong. Tangannya berusaha lepas dari cengkraman tangan Yunho, tapi sia-sia tangan Yunho bagai borgol yang sulit untuk dilepas.

"Masuk." Perintah Yunho, memaksa Jaejoong memasuki mobilnya. Dengan segera Yunho mengemudikan mobilnya.

Hening.

Yunho tahu, Jaejoong tidak akan berbicara saat sedang mengendarai mobil. Ia dan Eun hee mengalami kecelakaan saat mereka berdua tengah asyik bercanda ketika ia sedang menyetir dan itu membuatnya trauma.

Ckiiiiiittttttttttt.

Decit rem mobil Yunho berdecit. Yunho segera keluar dari mobil. Ia membuka pintu yang lainnya, tempat Jaejoong tengah duduk seraya melipat tangannya.

"Antarkan aku ke tempat tadi." Ucap Jaejoong dingin.

"_Sireo!_ Cepat keluar."

"Jika tidak, aku akan mengemudikannya sendiri." Ancam Jaejoong bergerak pindah ke bangku pengemudi. Namun gerakannya kalah cepat dengan tangan Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu keluar dari mobil.

"YA!" teriak Jaejoong kesakitan, ia merasakan perih pada lengannya.

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU HAH?" teriak Yunho kesal.

"APA MAKSUDMU? SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA. KENAPA KAU MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI INI? "

"KAU! DENGAN SEENAKNYA KAU PERGI TANPA JEJAK! KAU PIKIR BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU HAH? KAU SENGAJA MENJAUHIKU? KAU MENGANTI NOMORMU! MELARANG PELAYANMU UNTUK MEMBERITAHUKAN KEBERADAANMU! TIDAK PERGI KE SEKOLAH! KAU PUAS MELIHATKU MENDERITA HUH?"

"KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG MEMULAINYA? KAU PIKIR TIDAK SAKIT SAAT KAU MENDEKATI TIFFANI? KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK MENDERITA KETIKA KAU MENCERITAKAN SEGALA HAL TENTANGNYA DENGAN SENYUMANMU YANG SELALU TERKEMBANG? KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK MENDERITA SAAT MELIHAT PERUBAHANMU KARENA TIFFANI? KAU MENGANGGUKU SETIAP MALAM DENGAN BERCERITA TENTANG TIFFANI. TIFFANI. TIFFANI. APA KAU MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU SAAT ITU HUH?" nafas Jaejoong memburu. Menumpahkan segala kekesalan yang ia pendam selama ini. Dan tes! Air matanya pun tak mampu lagi ia bendung.

Keadaannya sangat buruk. Ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini di depan orang yang ia cintai.

"Mianhae" ucap Yunho tertunduk.

Brukk! Ia berlutut di depan Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu. Andai aku tahu bahwa kau juga menyukaiku. Aku hanya ingin melupakanmu. Kau selalu saja mengingat Eun hee. Aku maklum jika kau tidak bisa melupakannya. Tapi saat aku melihatmu bercerita tentangnya. Kau terlihat sangat bahagia dan itu membuatku merasa bahwa kau akan selalu mencintainya dan menutup hatimu untuk cinta yang lain. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melupakanmu."

"Apa? Jadi kau melakukannya karna cemburu dengan Eun hee?"

Yunho mengangguk. Jaejoong membantu Yunho berdiri.

"Mianhae. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukannya. Seharusnya aku tetap bertahan dan-"

CHU~

Ucapan Yunho terpotong begitu saja. Saat bibir penuh Jaejoong menciumnya perlahan. Ia segera memejamkan matanya dan menarik pinggang Jaejoong agar Jaejoong memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Jaejoong meraih leher jenjang Yunho. Yunho menjilat bibir bawah Jaejoong. Seakan mengerti akan maksud Yunho, Jaejoong membuka mulutnya. Lidah Yunho mulai bermain di dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Mereka saling bertukar saliva.

"_Saranghae!_" ucap Yunho setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"_Nado!_"

**:.: YUNJAE :.:**

**Eun Blingbling**

Jaejoong tengah memejamkan matanya, kembali masuk dalam alam imajinasinya.

Grep. Seseorang tiba-tiba memeluk lehernya dari belakang dan mengecup bagian bawah telinganya sekilas. Membuat Jaejoong melenguh pelan.

"Coba kutebak. Barusan kau pasti bertemu dengan Eun hee." Ucap Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian membuka matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya."

"Kenapa harus berpisah dengannya. Kau boleh sesekali menemuinya. Aku tidak melarangmu."

Jaejoong menoleh, menatap mata besar Yunho yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kau tidak cemburu jika aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak. Kenapa? Aku tahu dia sangat penting untukmu. Lagipula, dia hanya masa lalu. Sedangkan aku adalah masa depanmu." Ucap Yunho tersenyum.

"Oh ya? Kau tau? Aku baru saja berciuman dengannya."

"MWO?" Yunho segera melepaskan pelukannya tapi Jaejoong segera menariknya kembali.

"Tapi bohong." Ucapnya kemudian mencium bibir tebal Yunho. Yunho tersenyum kemudian kembali mencium Jaejoong.

**:.: YUNJAE :.:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**THE END**

Hello~ everyone. Eun kembali membawakan ff yunjae untuk yjs semua. Dikarenakan akun ini udah lama gak update ff, jadi eun kerja keras buat post di akun ini lagi walaupun sempet lupa password. Untung ada my sweety honey Yura si memori abadi. Dia itu mempunyai kekuatan ingatan layaknya lem korea. Ahahhaha.. #JK

Ini sebenarnya FF remake dari couple JONGHO-nya SHINee. Eum, karena eun paling suka ama ff ini dulu jadi eun remake aja jadi yunjae version. Dikarenakan ff ini dibuat tahun 2011 saat jaman-jamannya eun SMA jadi maaf kalau bahasanya kurang mengenakan dan berbeda dengan ff eun sebelumnya. Maaf juga kalo ada typos. Padahal eun udah berusaha keras buat ngeditnya.

Oke. And the last, mind to review?

oh ya, jangan lupa mampir ke akun Eun Blingbling yaaa?


End file.
